AMIER: Teaser Chapter
by JxckLee
Summary: AMIER is a follow on from CHERUB continuing the life of James Adams his friends, his sister and most importantly his new family. Check out this teaser chapter, and comment bellow if you'd like me to release the entire first book.


**WHAT IS AMIER?**

AMIER is a branch of British Intelligence. Its agents are previous CHERUB agents who have decided to pursue an Intelligence career. Its agents are aged between seventeen and twenty-five years. AMIER agents are always previous CHERUB agents. They operate from a similar campus to CHERUB but of a much smaller size.

**THEY'VE GROWN UP?**

Although AMIER agents can no longer fulfil the role that CHERUB agents can, they are still highly trained and can still operate under the idea that young adults can still do all kinds of stuff older adults can't.

**AMIER WRISTBANDS**

Similar to CHERUB, AMIER agents are ranked according to the colour of the wristbands they wear on campus. GREY is for CHERUB agents who are being introduced to AMIER. CYAN is for agents who have continued their career into AMIER (they are not required to do training/entry tests) BLACK is for AMIER staff, but is also used for visiting CHERUB staff who require identification.

**WHO ARE THEY?**

Only 14 young adults continued their careers into AMIER so far. JAMES ADAMS is our thirty-nine -year-old chairman. He was a well-respected CHERUB agent, with over 12 successful missions under his belt; realising CHERUB agents felt lost when they left CHERUB he created the organisation.

James' younger sister, LAUREN ADAMS, is a thirty-five-year-old mission controller. She supported her brother in creating AMIER and now operates one of the most senior roles in AMIER.

KERRY CHANG is James' wife and mother to SOPHIE ADAMS a seventeen-year-old AMIER agent and our hero.

**1: ****FRESH**

_Don't expect life to get easier after CHERUB, you probably heard stories from AMIER agents about joining the organisation. Although the restrictions and rules imposed on you are lighter, you can expect to be punished, and maintain all fitness and mental endurance you would as a CHERUB agent. You are always free to leave AMIER if you wish, unlike CHERUB you are not tested or put through basic training._

_(Excerpt from the AMIER Entry Information)_

The room was stacked with cardboard boxes. The height of the parcels stacked upon each other made it difficult for the thirty-nine year old to see as a teenager knocked, before beeping a key fob against the door to gain access to the office.

"James?" Joshua Asker had entered the office with a file in his hand and was looking beyond the boxes to spot the faded blonde head of James Adams.

"Joshua," James replied, mocking the tone of Joshua in a playful manner. "Are those your transfer files?"

Joshua was turning seventeen next month, and like most CHERUB agents, he didn't want to go into a normal everyday life.

"Yeah, Mum says hello by the way. She said she'll be here tomorrow for some meeting." Joshua's tone suggested he wasn't that interested in the meeting or its contents and would rather hand the files over and cross the busy main road back to CHERUB campus. James took the files and put them on top of the two cardboard boxes that had been dragged together to make a temporary desk.

"Ah, well thank-you Josh. I would offer you tea, but as you can see, it's not exactly ideal at the minute." James said, looking around his office at the explosion of packaging and new furnishings. CHERUB had invested money, as well as the British Government, to create the brand new AMIER campus. James had only just been allowed to move his documents from his temporary work-space on CHERUB and hadn't finished organising and unpacking.

"Don't worry. I've got to go back to campus anyway. They're starting a new group for basic training and I've been roped in to help." Joshua groaned at the prospect of helping the training instructors. They weren't the favourite people within campus and anyone helping them was hated by the trainees. James laughed before reaching forward and ruffling Joshuas messy black hair.

"I remember when you were 9 months, you wouldn't stop crying until I got hold of you." James grinned. "Now you're all grown up and joining my organisation. It's crazy how things pan out. Anyway, I won't hold you up any longer. I don't fancy McEwen on my doorstep."

McEwen was senior training instructor for CHERUB, he had a ruthless streak that bordered on the psychotic. But CHERUB was reluctant to complain to the man who had produced some of the best performing agents the organisation had ever seen.

"Cheers sir, see you next week." Joshua stumbled around the cardboard boxes before leaving the office as James began opening the mound of boxes that lay in front of his makeshift desk.


End file.
